fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Koopalings
The Koopalings are Bowser's children. His six sons and one daughter were his favorites until Bowser Jr. came along and he is now most commonly shown as second in command and favorite son. The term originally only applied to the first seven children, being Larry, Morton Jr., Wendy, Lemmy, Iggy, Roy and Ludwig, but has been extended to the fanon koopalings and Bowser Jr. But people say somehow, their mother died when the last koopling was born, no one knows the face of their mother expct for Bowser, Lavora, Bowser Jr & Morton Sr. List of Koopalings Every Koopaling has his own personality, and looks, though some newer fanon Koopalings resemble some original ones. Some have different skins at birth. Others got them by other manners. Some Koopalings even wear clothes! There are a few Koopalings who resemble their father, Bowser. Others don't. A small group of Koopalings are actually adopted, and not biological children of Bowser. Here is a list of the Koopalings, split into biological and adopted. They are listed by age in descending order. Biological *Lavora Koopa - The oldest of the fanon Koopalings. She has an interest in rock music. She is the only Koopaling with full gold-blonde hair and has a bow wrapped on her tail.And also she has a lot of chain chomp pets. She is 19-years-old *Ludwig von Koopa - Possibly the smartest of all Koopalings, and the oldest of the original seven.But he can fix his own stuff. *Lemmy Koopa - The shortest of all Koopalings, yet the second oldest of the original seven Koopalings. He is dim witted and has more interest in becoming a circus star than beating Mario.And he is not so smart too. *Roy Koopa - A big and bulky Koopaling that resembles a hooligan thanks to the glasses. He seems to like the colors pink and purple. *Iggy Koopa - The craziest of the Koopalings. He has been said to be an inventor. He originally looked like Lemmy (except for glasses), but he later became even larger than Morton Jr. *Wendy O. Koopa - The only female of the original Koopalings. *Morton Koopa Jr. - A really large Koopaling, yet the second to youngest Koopaling. He seems to be talkative and has a low chuckle. He's also the heaviest of the Koopalings, and the only original one with a different skin color. *Jackson Koopa - Considers himself as the coolest of all Koopalings. He is extremely cocky and ignorant. He resembles Larry.And his goal in life is to become the coolest guy in the world. *Larry Koopa - The sneakiest of all Koopalings. *Harley B. Koopa - A Koopaling who has his own troops. He is depicted as the eighth (excluding all the fanon ones and Bowser Jr.) *Bowser Koopa Jr. - Bowser's favorite child. He looks like his dad in the past.He is also smart for his age. *Jacob Koopa - The child of Bowser and Princess Peach, he sides with his mother rather than Bowser. He may not be called a true Koopaling for that reason so he is good. Adopted *Risen Koopa - An adopted Koopaling who serves as Bowser's slave, being treated the worst. The iris around the pupil of his eye changes color together with his mood. *Anderson Koopa - An adopted Koopaling who likes plays volleyball with his Friends. *Eliza Koopa - The second oldest Female Koopaling. She's like study Geography, History and Math. *Tim J. Koopa - A Koopaling that seems to be related to Iggy and Lemmy. He is obsessed with all kinds of rocks. Other *Noah Koopa - A Koopaling from an alternate universe where the events of Super Mario Bros. 3 never occurred, along with other things that never happened, severely altering the history in that universe. After somehow being transported to the mainstream Marioverse, Bowser accepted Noah as his own, and so did his new brothers and sisters. Noah is represented in both Nintendoverse and Fantendoverse canon. Appearances Side Scrolling Adventure Bowser's ten biological children appear as 2nd, 3rd and 4th players in this game. War for the Throne The Koopalings appear in Koopalings: Sibling Rivalry as the main characters. Although Sammy, Troy and Bowser Jr. don't appear. This game marks the first appearance of the Super Koopalings Playing as a familly In Super Mario Sports Villain League the koopalings seperate are all playable character. Bowser jr. and Bowser are also in the game. Mario and Nintendo Heroes: 1 Big Problem The Koopas and the adopted appears as the main villains being led by Wyton Van Koopa. It shows a story later in the game of how Bowser found the Adopted Koopalings. The Bowser Show The Koopalings along with Bowser star in 'The Bowser Show', which follows the events of Bowser and the Koopalings. It broadcasts on the Steli Channel. Dealing with Mario,again This time, only Bowser's biological children are playable. New Super Mario Baseball The seven Koopalings form their own baseball team, along with Boom Boom and Mecha-Koopa. Gallery Single Koopaling Art Group Art **Koopalings Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Children Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Super Bowser Bros. Category:Koopas Category:Koopa Troop Category:Mario Bosses Category:Nintendo Villains Category:Mario Series Category:Mario Villains Category:Groups Category:Teams